Pourrais-je un jour sourire à nouveau ?
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Cela faisait 500. 500 ans qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. 500 ans qu'il le regardait. 500 ans qu'il pensait, retournant encore et encore ses souvenir dans son esprit /spoil gaiden\


Pourrais-je un jour sourire à nouveau ?

Rating : T

Base : Saiyuki

Disclaimer : L'univers de Saiyuki et ses personnages sont la propriété de Kazuya Minakura (Je peut vraiment pas les garder ? Non ? Domage...)

Kanzeon Bosatsu était assise en face du trône de l'enfant endormi. Elle suivait, depuis le paradis céleste, le voyage des quatre membres de la bande de Sanzo. Elle sourit en pensant que, décidément, le karma les liais à chacune de leurs réincarnations. Mais, si elle gardait toujours un œil sur le petit groupe, elle gardait l'autre sur l'enfant qui dormait, assis sur le trône en face d'elle. Ils étaient séparés par une étendue d'eau, sur laquelle reposait des nénuphars fleuris.

Cet enfant, qui semblait avoir physiquement douze ans, était en réalité bien plus âgé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau violet foncé, une pierre de la même couleur ornait son front, et, surtout, ses yeux entrouverts étaient dorés. Il répondait au nom de Nataku, et était l'ancien dieu guerrier, avant les sombres événements qui avait eu lieu à l'époque ou Gkû était encore au royaume des cieux.

« -Kanzeon Bosatsu, vous êtes appelée par vos supérieurs !

-Encore, Jîroshîn ? J'en ai déjà terminé avec les dossiers !

-Oui mais de nouveaux sont arrivé. Le travail vous appelle. »

L'hermaphrodite soupira. Depuis que son neveu était décédé, c'était elle qui avait repris son travail. De toute façon elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle se leva et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'enfant, rentra dans le palais.

Nataku la regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. De toute façon, il ne le pouvait pas. Il restait là, chaque jour, chaque nuit. Il n'avait à présent pour fonction que de garder les souvenirs de Gokû. Et il ne pouvait désormais que penser.

Penser à quoi ? A toutes sorte de choses. Au royaume céleste. A la gentille Kanzeon Bosatsu, qui venait le voir chaque jour. En 500 ans, il s'était attaché à elle, malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ai scellé. Pour que ses blessures cicatrisent. Celle qu'il s'était fait afin de ne pas tuer Gokû s'était déjà refermée depuis longtemps, mais les entailles de l'âme, elles, ne disparaissaient pas si facilement. Sans doute resteraient-elles à jamais gravées en lui. Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais transformer cette histoire en un simple mauvais souvenir.

Il pensait également à son père. Celui qui l'avait créé. Même pas donner naissance, avec une femme, mais juste créer. Avec de l'ADN et des machines. La preuve la plus marquante est celle de ses yeux dorés. La couleur des mauvais présages. Le signe des aberrations, de celui des êtres qui ne devraient pas exister, mais qui sont là malgré tout.

Son père, Li Touten, l'avait entraîné très tôt au combat. L'entraînement qu'il lui faisait subir était dangereux et épuisant. Bien que cela puisse sembler difficile à croire, Nataku avait déjà plusieurs fois failli mourir, contre les premiers monstres qu'il avait affrontés. Puis il était devenu fort. Chaque jour sa puissance s'était accrût, tant et si bien que, lorsque le dieu guerrier précédent avait rendu l'âme, ce fût lui qui lui succéda.  
De toute façon, cela ne dérangeait personne, puisqu'il était une aberration. On l'envoyait faire la sale besogne. Son surnom était désormais la «marionnette tueuse». De temps à autres, on envoyait l'armée céleste à ses côtés, mais il combattait seul, les soldats se contentant de le regarder se tuer à la tâche. Lorsqu'il a vaincue Gyumao, le démon taureau, il était sérieusement blessé. Un guerrier du nom de Shien avait tenté de l'aider à se relever. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un éprouvait de la compassion pour lui, mais il ne voyait sur le moment qu'une pitié hypocrite. Il était rentré seul.

Son père, tant qu'à lui, grimpait les échelons et prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans le monde céleste en exploitant son fils. Nataku aurait tant voulus être véritablement aimé par son père, bien qu'il savait que c'était une cause perdu.

Il avait cru, un jour, alors qu'il était encore jeune, que son rêve s'était réalisé. Li Touten lui avait demandé de se rendre dans sa chambre, car il avait à lui parler. Une fois tous les deux seuls dans la luxueuse pièce, Li Touten avait commencé à le couvrir de compliment, à lui dire qu'il était sa fiertée, le meilleur fils au monde.

L'enfant aux yeux doré s'était senti tellement heureux à ce moment-là ! Puis son créateur l'avait enlacé, embrassé... puis avait retiré le seul vêtement qui couvrait son corps...pour la première fois, Nataku avait eu peur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, et était donc à la merci de son père. Depuis ce soir-là, après plusieurs minutes de souffrance atroce, Nataku n'était plus un enfant.

Cela s'était alors reproduis de nombreuse fois, après des missions de plus en plus dangereuses. Il détestait les sensations que cela lui procurait, frissonnait de dégoût en sentant les grandes mains de son assaillant explorer sa peau. Mais, il avait beau haïr les actes de son père, il n'arrivait pas à le détester lui-même. Malgré sa douleur, Nataku ne pouvait s'empêche d'être enchanté par son affection, bien que celle-ci soit fausse. Il voulait juste son amour, rien de plus.

Cette douloureuse situation s'était transformée en routine. Le temps passait, mais le corps de la jeune aberration de vieillissait pas. Jamais il ne deviendrait un adulte. Nataku en avait marre. Il avait secrètement pensé plusieurs fois au suicide, mais il se disait qu'il serait bien trop lâche d'agir ainsi, surtout pour un dieu guerrier. Et, si jamais son père avait ne serais-ce qu'une once d'estime pour lui, il la perdrait aussitôt. Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Mais un jour, il avait enfin trouvé une véritable raison de vivre. Cette raison était un enfant venant du monde d'en bas, né de l'aura de la Terre concentré sur un rocher. Lui aussi avait les yeux doré.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, alors qu'ils se cachaient tout les deux derrière cette statue, il avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sourit. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de cet enfant mais il le considérait déjà comme son meilleur ami, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés jusqu'alors.

A la suite de son combat contre Gyumao, seul cet enfant lui avait rendu visite. Nataku en aurait pleuré de joie.

Mais Li Touten se fichait royalement du bonheur de son fils. Pour lui, seul comptait le pouvoir. Il avait tout de suite compris que ce gamin était dangereux. Il avait donc demandé au jeune dieu de le tuer.

Il avait ce jour là failli commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Son sabre était pointé juste devant la gorge de son ami. Mais l'enfant de la Terre lui dit alors :

« Je m'appelle Gokû. »

Gokû. « Celui que ressent ce qu'on ne peut pas voir ». Un si beau nom... Les larmes, retenues depuis bien trop longtemps en lui avaient enfin coulées. C'était la première fois que Nataku pleurait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas désobéir à son père, et qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus assassiner son meilleur, premier et seul ami.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait retourné la lame contre lui. Mais, malgré le fait que son père le haïssait sans doute désormais, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas tuer Gokû.

Kanzeon lui avait raconté les événements qui avaient suivit. La mort de Konzen, Tenpô et Keren. Et que Gokû avait pris 500 ans d'emprisonnement pour ses crimes. Nataku entendait et voyait tout malgré son état. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. S'il n'avait pas agis ainsi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit privé de parole et de mouvement, et que son ami l'ai désormais oublié, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Gokû et ses amis avaient atteints leur objectif : le monde inférieur.

Voila à quoi pense le dieu guerrier, inlassablement, tout en observant le groupe du bonze depuis le ciel. Il avait observé l'aberration dans sa prison. Pendant ces 500 ans, il n'avait pu que le regarder de loin. Il aurait tant voulue le consoler, l'enlacer, rester avec lui. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant la réincarnation de Konzen le libérer. Il était heureux de voir son compère sourire de nouveau.

Peut être qu'un jour, il pourrait de nouveau sourire lui-aussi ?

Voila... Une petite review ?


End file.
